


Harry Potter, the Death Eater, and the Philosopher's Stone

by Redwing88



Series: Harry Potter and the Girl Who Was Cursed [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mainly Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwing88/pseuds/Redwing88
Summary: Harry Potter was destined to defeat the dark lord, but he wasn't the only one to be marked by things beyond their control. Addeline Black was taken from her birth parents the day she was born and marked by the dark lord. She now enters Hogwarts the same year as the boy who lived, and she is determined to prove to everyone that she can be good, kind, and brave. She didn't choose to be a slave to Voldemort, she is not evil by a choice she didn't make. She is not just a Death Eater.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/ Hermione Granger
Series: Harry Potter and the Girl Who Was Cursed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563469





	1. Prologue

He was never this worried when going into a meeting, never quite this disgusted with what they were doing. He had become quite numb to his surroundings during his time with the dark lord, he had let the horror fade by now, he had become very compliant.

“Snape, so good to see you,” The dark lord sneered such an ugly smile. His looks were indeed a testament to the cruel acts they could commit. 

He was a Death Eater, that was what this lord had made of him, turning him against….

The most important…..

Tonight he would watch as the dark lord took an innocent child, and turned it into a death eater. A small thing so quite like another child being hidden from the world, on the run with deer through the forest. This child had been selected for its parents pureblood status, but they were unimportant, no ones. They like so many others were to be murdered in this war. Their’s possibly more meaningful than others, as their child was meant to be special. 

Their baby would live as the first in a long line of children to be raised loyal to the dark lord and only to the dark lord. From birth to death in service to him, and the cause he served, domination over the lesser. 

He sat in the front row next to Lucious Malfoy with the two empty chairs for Lucious’s wife and her sister. The room was an illustrious setting for an event like this, grey marble walls and columns, ornate pitch black chairs in rows, seating an audience in their dark clothes. There were those though not in small chairs, for they were important, powerful, marked, and dangerous. Death Eaters. 

It was windy outside, and cold, the snow was falling to the ground in clumps of frost. Was he really that dangerous? Could he really allow for yet another child to be marked because of him? 

The clack of heels pulled him from his torn mind. Bellatrix and Narcissa had returned, a bundle of cloth in Bella’s arms. 

“Welcome!” The dark lord’s voice rang out. “Bellatrix, Narcissa...well done,” He smiled and laughed as the child was laid on its platter in front of Voldemort. 

Narcissa was to his left and was so quite, but Bellatrix snickered a high pitched cackle. The most unlikely to be sisters, Bella had bloodstains on her and she always unkempt, Narcissa was clean and stoic always well manicured and tidy. 

“We are here, to mark the beginning of our new order! Our new history!” Voldemort called out his arms stretched wide “They think their  _ visions _ can save them, but it is all false hope! We will conquer! We will show them their place in our new world!” 

“This small child, is to be a large leader! The first in a new line of a loyal breed!” The dark lord called to his already loyal followers. 

“Mosmorde!Permanens!” Voldemort pressed his wand into the arm of the infant, causing it to cry out a shrill scream. 

What was to become of this child raised where? By whom? Would it live?

* * *

Perhaps Severus Snape might not have worried quite so hard if he knew what was to happen to the child in the upcoming months. For the Order of the Phoenix was to catch wind of a movement of a very important official in the Death Eater community. They would dispatch one of their best Sirius Black to look into the security on the safe house this “official” was being transported to. 

When he saw that there was next to none, he decided to take a closer look. True there were at least five of Voldemorts followers, one with the Death Eater mark. They couldn’t all be good with spells. 

He sat under the flower box of a house in the middle of Bristol in the pouring rain, completely stumped as to who the hell was in there, why were they so important if they had so little security. In such a modest house! In the middle of a muggle town! 

He knew he should go back and report to the order. Tell Dumbledore what was going on, maybe come back with Remus or Arthur. Still this was Sirius Black, he knew what he  _ should  _ do, but he knew what he  _ wanted  _ to do as well. 

Which is why later that night after a slippery climb up onto the roof and small tumble down a chimney, a few spells, one slip of Veritaserum down a small mans throat, Sirius Black walked back into number 12 Grimmauld Place with a baby, and a good story to tell. 

It’s too bad he didn’t get to tell it. Months later he was imprisoned, and branded a traitor, the Dark Lord never got to fulfill the child of her “birthright”, another family was viciously torn apart, and another baby was set on a course to be someone great. 

When the first wizarding war ended, the matter of where the Death Eater baby was to live was still a question. Most were surprised when Molly Weasley wasn’t the first to offer the child a home. They were even more surprised when they found out that she had been beaten by Regulus Black. A Death Eater who in the last months of the war had turned spy for them much to the joy of his brother. 

Regulus had given Dumbledore a very important piece of information, that the higher up within the Order of the Phoenix knew to be imperative. 

“This child was the last good thing my brother ever did! I am going to do everything I can to ensure that it’s in good care!” Regulus had shouted at a very red faced Molly Weasley 

“You don’t know the first thing about children let alone a baby girl!” Molly cried. 

“Dear we have seven maybe we should let him-” 

“Arthur!” Molly whipped her head around to glare at her husband and whipped it back to Regulus “I have seven I know what I’m doing, she’s been through enough,” Molly stretched her arms out beckoning for a very still McGonagall. 

“I will learn, she belongs with me!” Regulus argued “She and I will live here! I will teach her to be a good person, to have a soul! To be kind! To be brave!” he turned towards Remus Lupin “Please! Help me!” He begged from the kindest of his brothers friends. 

Remus looked at Molly Weasley and then back to Regulus and shook his head fervently. 

“How do we know you won't run off with her! Take her away to your masked little friends!” Molly snapped. 

“Love, you need to calm down,” Arthur stepped in placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. 

“He’s right,” Dumbledore spoke softly. 

They all turned to see their leader stand and make his way to the center of the room.

“This child has a legacy, one she does not want, and quite possibly won’t like. She needs to learn how to deal with that, how to grow with that.” Dumbledore looked down at the child who was fast asleep. “Give her to Regulus,” 

“EXCUSE YOU!” Molly raged, but it didn’t solve anything.

Regulus would raise her, in the early years Molly was over frequently, helping him. The only way he got her to relent in the first place, was an agreement she would visit twice a week until she thought him a competent parent. 

Molly Weasley visited Grimmauld Place twice a week for four years. 

She even got phoned from him on the day Addeline Black went down to get the post for her father and saw the emerald letters on the envelope addressed to her, the card inviting her to go to school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, from professor Dumbledore. 

* * *

Addeline Black looked down at the parchment in her hands the emerald letters shimmering under the light. 

She wasn’t sure she was prepared for this. For everyone to look at her and whisper when she passed them in the halls, to go to school with the children of those who killed her parents, with a Death Eater for a teacher. 

How would she feel when she was sorted into Slytherin, wouldn’t it sting knowing everything the entire world thought was true. 

She looked up at her father talking lively to Molly Weasley….the entire world didn’t hate her. She didn’t ask to be a Death Eater, and her father, Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, all made sure that she knew that. 

She deserved the chance to change their minds, and that’s exactly what she was going to do.


	2. Hogwarts and a Hat

She’d found a compartment towards the front of the train, the first compartment to be exact. She had made her father get up extra early and head down hours before they had to be there so she would get this compartment, because she knew that most of the students would assume that the first compartment was already full. 

Her father had taken her to breakfast that morning, since he worked for the ministry he knew where the best places to eat were. She thought it funny looking at him now. His hair had grays here and there, but was still mainly black. His nose still crooked from a match against Mad Eye Moody when he was still...one of them. 

She still found this piece of information hilarious as Mad Eye Moody was quite fond of her, he was one of the people most intent on breaking whatever enchantment Voldemort had used to make her mark permanent. 

Her father stood and exited the carriage, he wished her luck and reminded her for the millionth time that day that not all Slytherins were bad. _Even he knows what's coming._

She watched him close the door and spot someone making his way down to meet them. 

* * *

Harry finally saw Mrs. Weasley pushing her children onto the train, and a well dressed man walking up to her. 

He had Black hair and a grey suit on, a mustache, goatee, and glasses, he looked very serious but just as Harry suspected melted around Mrs. Weasley. 

Her children stuck their heads out of the train for their mom to kiss them goodbye, and their younger sister began to cry. 

* * *

“Addeline Black,” Professor McGonagall called and the entire room silenced down to a hum of whispers. 

Harry turned to Ron who had a look of dread on his face. The girl started to walk forward but moved very slow. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked. 

“That Addeline, she’s-well, shes in for it,” Ron leaned in and dropped his voice to a whisper “She was taken by you know who’s followers the Death Eaters as a baby after they murdered her parents. He branded her a Death Eater but Dumbledore saved her,” Ron spoke quickly. 

Harry looked back up at the girl who was now sitting waiting for the hat. 

“She’s bound for Slytherin not a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn’t in there,” 

Harry thought to himself that this girl didn’t look bad. In fact she looked terrified. The sorting hat came down on her head and she closed her eyes tightly. 

Death Eaters were supposed to be bad, they did follow Voldemort, but she was only a baby, she didn’t ask for any of this. 

The hat came alive again and his face scrunched. “Oh my. This is a tricky one. You’ve got a desire I can see that. You want to learn. You want to be kind. My my my. Only one place for someone like you though….” 

Harry saw her flinch and couldn’t help but brace himself for her fate. 

“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat yelled. 

The table didn’t cheer the hat was removed and the girl sat on the chair for a second. She looked up at McGonagall as if to ask permission and then turned to look at Dumbledore who nodded his head once with a smirk on his face. 

“No way!” Ron gasped as she headed down the stairs. 

Harry turned to watch the girl as she sat down far away from the other Gryffindors many of whom were looking at her like she had three eyes. 

He saw how she stared directly at the table and didn’t speak with anyone the look of shock still painted on her face. 

An older girl seated by The Weasley twins stood up and walked over to her. From what Harry could tell under the roar of the houses she was asking the girl to sit by her. 

The shock deepened on the girls face but for the first time, Harry saw her smile. She walked over and sat down next to the girl across from the Weasley twins who both stuck their hands out in introduction. 

Harry looked back at the sorting hat wondering if he too would surprise everyone and end up in Slytherin. He couldn’t help but feel more and more nervous as the names continued to be called. 

“Hermione Granger,” 

When Harry finally ran over to the Gryffindor table he first went to see the Weasleys.

Hermione Granger kept talking to the girls around her and Addeline would look over every once in a while. Neville was listening intently to Seamus Finningan talk about his parents along with Dean Thomas. 

A girl with brown hair and eyes looked over at Harry and smiled.He couldn’t help but feel right at home with the people surrounding him. 

“You enjoying the food love?” The girl who kept taking to Addeline asked and Harry looked up. The question apparently directed at him. 

“Yes thank you,” he smiled. 

“It’s always the best here the elves never disappoint,” Percy exclaimed. “You have one don’t you?” He looked over at Addeline. 

She nodded and returned her gaze to her plate. 

“You really got the dark mark?” Seamus asked. The entire table silenced. Addeline’s face went bright red. 

“That’s not ni-“ the older girl started. 

“Yes I do,” Addeline stared Seamus right in the eyes. “I didn’t ask for it, but if you want to see it let’s get it over with now,” she straightened. 

Seamus along with everyone else at the table had gone dead silent. They had all gone ashen and no one had said a thing until….

“I want to see it,” Fred spoke up. 

She sighed shook her head and rolled up her sleeve underneath the table before it was up to her elbow and then she rested her arm on the table. 

There was a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth twisting around itself in a very light grey. He felt a chill go down his spine and a slight itch on his scar. 

The kids crowded around to see it pushing and pulling over one and other. Harry was amazed at the interest in the mark, it was close to his own. 

“Anyone ever tried to remove it?” The twins asked in unison something they did often. 

She looked over at them with a curious glare. “Every year, and nothing has ever worked,” she rolled up her sleeve again. 

“Interesting,” the Twins looked at each other. 

Addeline looked like she’d said something but Harry couldn’t hear. 

He quickly got distracted when his scar burned again. 

* * *

The rest of the night went on in laughter and conversation. They followed the prefects up to their dormitory and soon found their rooms. 

Addeline sat there staring at the red and gold scarf her heart still pounding from when the hat called out Gryffindor. 

She actually had a chance now, she could actually be more than the Death Eater baby, more than a scary story, more than a myth that reminds people of darker times. 

For the first time in a long time, she wasn’t afraid to be herself. 


	3. Tricky Things Children Are

Addeline awoke early and quietly, asthe sun streamed in and she looked over again at the colors. Red and Gold...she had fallen asleep, she had woken up, and she was still in the Gryffindor tower. This wasn’t a dream, you can’t fall asleep and wake up in a dream. 

She quietly got out of bed all the other girls were still asleep. She quickly went downstairs to the bathroom and changed into her uniform taking extra care with her tie and then began to brush her teeth and comb her hair. 

She had just finished when a stall door had moved and out walked a girl obviously her age. She had bushy hair, and her uniform was immaculate. 

“Oh thank goodness,” the girl said when she spotted Addeline. “I was quite worried that no one else would want to be early to breakfast and classes considering some of Gryffindors reputation. Not that I’m annoyed by any means to be in Gryffindor many of the finest witches and wizards have come out of this house, anyways, do you want to go down to the Dinning Hall with me?” 

Addeline blinked for a moment not quite sure what had just happened. “I’m Addeline Black,” she pointed to herself just in case this girl wasn’t sure who she was speaking too. 

“I know, oh my apologies I’m Hermione Granger,” she stuck her hand out. 

Addeline looked down at the hand and shook it. She didn’t think this girl was aware of the mistake she was making. “It’s nice to meet you,” she spoke slowly, still trying to understand why this girl was being so nice to her. 

“To the Dinning Hall then?” Hermione asked 

“Umm alright,” she agreed. 

As they started walking up the stairs to put their things away Addeline looked at the girl. She seemed to have her bearings of the school, and didn’t look nervous. 

They quietly put their things away, Addeline moved slowly and Hermione moved quickly. The girl even waited for Addeline. 

As the walked to the dining hall Hermione asked her about her classes and what she was interested in and if she knew much about the school. 

“I know a fair amount about the school I’ve been visiting for quite a while,” she explained hoping that this girl might suddenly remember who Addeline was.

“I suppose you must have I wish I had that, of course not with the same reasons as you, not that they’re bad, just that-“ 

“Hermione,” Addeline cut the girl off and halted her walking. “You know exactly who I am,” 

Hermione nodded and her hands shifted a little. “You’re Addeline Black,” 

“Yes but do you know what they call me what I was made?” 

The bubbly girl deflated a little and looked at the ground “A Death Eater,” 

“Are you a muggle born?” Addeline asked and from the girls head shooting up and a bright red tinge to her cheeks Addeline knew the answer. “I’m not going to be mean to you for it I have no issues with that. I just don’t want people to think you’re weird for being so nice to me,” 

Hermione softened again “Some people would think you’re weird for being so nice to me too. A pure blood friends with a muggle born. I’ve been told some would cast you out for even the thought,” 

Addeline turned her head to the side. “I’d never thought of that,” 

“I don’t think you’re bad, I mean if the Hat thinks you belong in Gryffindor and Dumbledore trusts you, besides you don’t hate me for something I have no control over, it would be horrible if I did the same,” the girl was suddenly so brazen with her words. No wonder she was in Gryffindor. 

Addeline found herself overwhelmed by how sweet this Hermione was she couldn’t believe that someone was this accepting of her. “I also have been in the castle many times. I know all the quietest spots for studying,” 

Hermione smiled brightly “that’ll be really helpful during exams,” 

The two walked down the hall sharing facts of the castle that they knew. They sat down at breakfast together barely anybody in the hall. Both girls extremely grateful to have found each other.   


* * *

“Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogowrats,” Professor McGonangal said. “Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned,” 

Addeline only knew so little about McGonagal, to many she may seem cross and stern, but Addeline knew differently. Every year when she was taken to Hogwarts Castle, she would sit in front of Aurors, Professors, ministry workers, and experts in charms, and everyone of them would try to remove the charm placed upon her mark to remove it. 

The only professor from Hogwarts who had no business being there but stayed every year was McGonagal. She wouldn’t say anything, wouldn’t move, she would just sit in the back arms folded over her chest and her lips pursed. Then if someone tried a spell that was too powerful, or hurt too much the professor would walk up and take whoever was casting’s wand away and give to Peeves to be returned at the end. 

When it was time for Addeline to return to number 12 Grimmauld place Professor McGongal would walk her and her father out, hand Addeline a small treat of some sort and walk away. The professor never said anything, never apologized, only rewarded Addeline for being so compliant and left. Which is why Addeline felt safe whenever the woman was around. 

Though most of the students looked forward to defense against the dark arts, Addeline was well aware of Qurriells uselessness and false sense. He too would try and break the spell and he would never make anything happen, she wouldn’t even get a sense that a spell had been cast. As of late he’d made her feel uneasy though she couldn’t put as to why. 

There was Herbology, Astronomy and History of magic all of which she found only somewhat interesting. Her favorite class so far was Charms. Seeing as it was the only way to save her of course she had an interest in it, but as she’d grown up it had been the main source of magic she’d seen and always excited her. Professor Flitwick always spoke to her as if she was a student of his explaining his spells and taking his time to do them right. When he was reading the names allowed in class he gave her a small smile and nod, he always said how expected great things from her once her mark was lifted. 

In between classes her and Hermione would go over the courses and clean up their notes. They would also try and find the best places to study to quiz each other on what they’d learned. Addeline thought that Hermione was just the person to be around, they were quiet and kept to themselves perfectly well behaved. 

Every once in a while though Addeline would find herself getting bored she loved it when she saw the Weasley twins running by looking as if they were up to mischief, how those twins could pop up anytime she never knew. 

Finally it was Friday and they had double potions with  _ Snape _ . He used to be a Death Eater, he was one during the time her parents were killed and she was abducted. If he was such a good man why didn’t he stop it. 

Snape took roll call and he hesitated when he got to her name stiffening slightly but Addeline who had been mentally drilling a hole into his skull with her eyes saw it. 

He completely changed when he got to Harry Potter, commenting about his status in the wizarding world as something of a phenomenon. He started in a long speech about how potions was an art form and Hermione looked captured by every word. 

Addeline was well aware by now how her only friend was desperate to prove she belonged at Hogwarts muggle born or not. 

Snape snapped out a questions towards Harry who looked startled and confused all at once, meanwhile Hermione’s hand had already shot up into the air. Snape ignored her and waited for Potters response. 

“I don’t know sir,” said Harry 

Snape continued with another question and again Hermione knew the answer. Addeline smiled at her friend the cleverest person she knew. Then looked at Snape who still ignored the girl and went after Potter. 

Addeline murmured tossed under her breath. The Slytherins were shaking with laughter, especially that  _ Malfoy,  _ son of Voldemort followers. 

“I don’t know sir,” 

Addeline looked between the two.  _ What is Snape’s problem _ . The professor continued to dig into the boy who lived who had shrunk into his chair a little but his face was hardened. Hermione still had her hand in the air. 

The professor then asked “What’s the difference, Potter, between monks shook and wolfesbane?” 

This was when Hermione stood and stretched her hand high towards the ceiling. 

“Professor!” Addeline snipped. “I believe Hermione knows, if you truly want an answer that is,” she had her arms crossed over her chest. 

Snape straightened and glared at her his monstrous nostrils flaring. He walked closer not looking at anyone else. The class was silent except for the whispers, Gryffindors hoping she wouldn’t get docked points, Slytherins hoping she would. 

“Miss Granger sit down, Miss Black you will not speak unless spoken too in my class no one needs to hear who knows the answers if I didn’t ask for the answer from that student, unless you believe that I am doing something wrong, Miss Black?” 

“Not today, Professor,” she didn’t bend her will she looked at him letting him know she was well aware of the things he’d done. 

Snape spun around and demanded his class take out their parchment and quills to remember the answers. 

“Aren’t you going to punish her!” Malfoy complained his face twisted up like a small child’s. 

“Haven’t we just gone over speaking out of turn! If one more of you speaks up they will be sent to the headmasters office!” 

Soon enough they were in pairs working on positions, and Addeline wasn’t entirely thrilled with her partner not that he was a bad kid just that she felt bad for him. 

Before the start of term Professor Dumbledore has visited her and her father making them aware of who she was to be schooling with. He’d informed her of the boy who lived, and Malfoy, he’d also informed her of Neville Longbottom who sat across from her now. She knew what had happened to his parents at the hands of Belitrix Lestrange, and she knew that if there was one person in this school, she wanted to give space it was him. This boy had been through enough at the hands of a Death Eater and now he was forced to sit across from one and play nice. 

They followed along the recipe as best they could even with Snape scolding every Gryffindor even if they were doing nothing wrong. Malfoy of course could do no wrong and Snape would stop the class every so often to praise the little ferret. 

They stopped when acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the air. Two boys bickering over who’d apparently melted the cauldron. It was a rather funny scene as they jumped around the potion as it melted holes in their shoes all the while still arguing. 

“Mister Finnagan! Mister Thomas! You idiot boys,” Snape growled as he cleared the spill with a wave of his wand. 

Addeline covered the smile blossoming on her face with her hand as to not worsen the situation for her house mates. They were already getting a scolding from Snape when they began moaning in agony as red boils covered their arms and legs, then their noses. 

Addeline let our a small chuckle and turned away as to control herself. Neville looking on horrified. Snape sent them off to the hospital wing and then again rounded on the Potter boy. 

“Why didn’t you warn them not to add the quills?”

Thought they’d make you look good if they got it wrong did you?” A point from Gryffindor,” 

“Finally,” Malfoy grinned. 

Addeline sent him a dark scowl before finishing her potion with a very quiet and pale Neville. 

The climber up the dungeon steps an hour later and the Gryffindors were all a fuss with how the lecture went, even Hermione commented on how lucky Addeline was not to get a point taken away. 

“I’m going to go and study on my own for a minute Hermione I think I need to calm down,” 

“Oh no problem, are you sure you want to be alone,” Hermione asked, probably worried she’d upset her friend. 

“I’m sure it’s just me but I’ll come and find you for dinner I promise,” Addeline smiled and waved goodbye to her friend. 

She hurried down the corridors and up staircases trying to find a way out of the castle where she could sit and mutter to herself about how badly she wanted to hex Snape. He was nowhere near reformed; he was still cruel, still unjustly prejudice, still a vile  _ Death Eater.  _

“Oh! My my my someone looks angry,” Addeline heard over her shoulder. 

She relaxed a little and turned but saw nothing there. She smiled, “Peeves, I know it’s you come out,” 

Peeves appeared above her upside down. “Oh spoil all my fun just cause your in a cross mood,” the poltergeist stuck his tongue out at her. 

“Just had potions with Snape,” she explained and the troublemaker exclaimed stick his arms and legs out. 

“Well then I know what will cheer you up!” He flipped himself right side up and started floating down the hallway towards a staircase. 

“Peeves I can’t go pulling a prank I have to be on good behavior!” She ran after him, huffing and bringing her book bag back over her shoulder. 

“Nonsense you need cheering up and besides, Snape won’t even know you’re there,” The Poltergeist gave her his best evil look and Addeline knew she was in for it. “We have exactly twenty minutes before Snape gets to his office. They dummy refuses to learn my short 

cuts,” 

“Yes but your short cuts often include a lot of detours,” Addeline pointed out. 

“Only if you have greasy hair, a large nose, and are really annoying,” Peeves giggled to himself. 

“I see,” she rolled her eyes. 

They got back down to the dungeons and headed towards Snape's office. When they finally entered the room Addeline was not surprised to find it filled with jars of gross things and plants and some stuff she wasn’t exactly sure of. 

“Now go on have some fun!” Peeves smiled. 

Addeline stayed still for a moment her better judgement trying to get her not to misbehave. 

“Oh come on!” Peeves slid his hand across some papers on Snape's desk mocking them on the ground. “If he got you upset he must have done something wrong, let’s get him back!” 

Addeline stayed in place for a moment longer before she walked over to the shelf grabbed a jar and set it down, along with her books. She wasn’t entirely sure she could do this her and Hermione had been practicing for a while here and there, so she’d only done this once. 

“Wingardium Leviosa,” she swisher and flicked her wand just as the book taught. 

The jar lifted slightly in the air and stayed there and she slowly backed away and lowered her wand. 

“There you go, look it’s even good practice,” Peeves smiled. 

For the next fifteen minutes they went around the room as she elevated jar after jar and Peeves tipped things over and wrote rude words on papers sticking them to the walls. 

Every time she came to the castle to try and get her mark removed, as well as to be tested to make sure she didn’t have any dangerous tendicies. Peeves would appear at the sound of screams. He would start to cause mayhem and when she was younger and had little control of her abilities she would join in without thinking. She’d knock over chairs and mess up people's hair. That’s the worst thing she’s ever done aside form the task she was completing now. The poltergeist had grown rather fond of her over the years and even at times protective, but always egging her on to mess around. 

“Alright!” Peeves took a step back hands on his hips judging the mess they’d made. Papers were strewn all over the floor, jars floating in the air along with Snapes chair, and papers with naughty words hanging on the shelves. “It’s beautiful,” Peeves smiled. 

“We should go,” Addeline smiled picking up her bag. 

“You’re not wrong,” Peeves pouted. “But let’s stay near by to watch the fun,” 

They walked around the corner hearing Snape already on his way to his office from his classroom. He was mumbling to himself angrily but Addeline couldn’t tell what he was saying. 

He opened the door to his office and dropped his papers which probably didn’t help. “What little imbecile did this!” 

Addeline snickered to herself as Snape’s face looked stunned and angry and curious. She let out a small laugh and Snape snapped his head. 

“Who is that! Do you think you’re clever you little rat?” He snapped at the shadows. 

“Go on girl run!” Peeves told her and she headed into the darkness of the dungeons. 

“Look out professor!” Peeves cheered and Addeline could hear Snape arguing with the haunter. 

Addeline headed corridor after corridor finding nothing but dead ends and locked doors. She needed up at an elaborate ornate door that was also sadly locked the two curtains on either side of it made her feel like some part of it was important. 

She turned away trying to think of another way out and taking a couple steps trying to remember things she’d learned about the castle when she stopped and turned back towards the door. She walked over feeling the curtains and slipping one of her hands behind it expecting to find a brick wall only to find nothing. 

“What was that spell?” She thought to herself rattling her brain to remember it. She’d seen it in her textbook for DADA. “Oh,” she stomped her foot when luckily it came to her mind. 

She took out her wand again and held it up. “Lumos,” she shook it a little and smiled as she opened her eyes to see a small beam of light coming from the tip of her wand. 

She snuck behind the curtain and into the dark tunnel, the brick walls of Hogwarts replaced with rough natural stone. 

“Secret passages,” she laughed and turned back towards the door to see it was nothing but a false wall, the truth hidden by curtains. She started to walk quickly down the tunnel keeping one of her hands on the wall as went. 

It was a pretty straightforward tunnel it only turned ever so often and there wasn’t any other branches coming off of it as far as she could tell. 

She walked for quite a ways until she saw another light and quickly shook her wand trying to turn off the light she’d created. 

“Oh come on work, work, what’s the spell,” she kept shaking it until she remembered and whispered “nox,” 

She ran toward the light and almost tripped on the stairs, but did manage to hit her head on the old wooden doors. She opened one up and crawled out of the cellar. 

She spun around to get her bearings, finding that she’d come to the paddock. She quickly dusted herself off and started heading for the castle again. 

It was Friday and they had the afternoon off so it wouldn’t be weird for her to be out and about. She shook her book bag so the dust fell off of it and started heading towards the clock tower. She followed along the tree line of the Forbidden Forest and was glad she did as she saw Ron and Harry Potter heading for Hagrid's Hut. 

She turned her head a little so that they wouldn’t notice her but it was to no avail. 

“Addeline!” Potter called. “Addeline,” 

She turned and saw him waving to her and Ron smiled beside him waving sheepishly. Addeline walked over not understanding the need to speak to one and other. 

“Hi I’m Harry, Harry Potter,” he stuck his hand out. 

“I’m Addeline Black,” she shook his hand, _ why do people insist on meeting me. Especially him.  _

“I just wanted to say thanks for earlier, I don’t know why I made Snape so angry but it was nice of you to help,” 

“Oh right , I just think Snape has no right to act the way he does. It’s not like you’ve done anything to him,” 

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. 

“Well ummm, I have to go and find Hermione,” 

“Goodbye Ron, uh Harry,” she tucked her hair behind her ear and left. 

_ Thank God no one saw him, Merlin knows what would happen if they saw the boy who lived being nice to the cursed girl.  _

* * *

They all sat at dinner eating everything in sight Addeline and Hermione agreeing they should spend a good portion of next week going over their potions textbook. 

“Good Evening children,” Professor Dumbledore stood over them as they ate. Various members of the first year at table looking nervous. “I don’t know if you are aware, but Peeves got into a little trouble in Professor Snape's office today,” 

Addeline swallowed a lump in her throat and looked up at the headmaster not entirely meeting his eyes. “He has a tendency to get away with himself doesn’t he, all though I didn’t know he could levitate items, did any of you?” The professor looked about the table the student a shifting and looking at one and other Addeline just waiting as his eyes landed on her. “Wouldn’t want people to get caught,no would we” he laughed. “Good evening,” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted her and Hermione to get along because of how alone Hermione could have been that first year and Ginny isn’t there yet so I really wanted her to have a close friend her age. I also wanted there to be a conscious decision by Addeline to leave Neville alone just wanting him to be happy. She wants the world to know she’s good but imposing her presence in everyone isn’t the route she wants to take.


	4. Double the Mischief

They were only supposed to be going for their first lesson in flying. She’d only done so much flying living in London for her entire life, but they would take weekends and summers out in the country. She would try to fly as much as she could and really enjoyed it. According to her father she could give someone he knew a long time ago a run for their money he would never say who, only that they were very good. 

She’d never really enjoyed London, the country was wide and open and she was much less on display. Considering who she was and how people generally reacted to her, they never strayed too far from their home, but in the country she didn’t have to worry about that. She was open to run around and play, to be a normal child and be free. 

Which is why, unlike all the other children who were bragging about their limited times on brooms, Addeline stayed quiet only really telling Hermione how it felt to be in the air. 

Hermione was exceptionally nervous, which was new to her friend. It made sense though, flying had to be learned in practice not through reading. Neville was no better, it seemed anything could give that boy a freight though. 

Hermione had given everyone a lecture that morning about flying tips she’d learned from a book. Addeline did her best to pay attention to Hermione but couldn’t help but find it a tad boring. That’s when the mail came and cut her off, much to everyone’s joy. 

Addeline has written her father of everything that had been happening around the school, who she’d met, the houses, the classes, and how she’d felt about all of it. She was always pleased when he’d send her something from home a trinket, or sweet. 

That day he’d only sent her a letter saying how much Kreacher was missing her and how glad he was that her classes had started off so well. Then there was some lemon tarts that Kreacher had sent a long. They were after all her favorite. 

Neville excitedly opened his package to pull out a remembrall. Apparently he had a tendency to forget things, and she’d sent it to help. The smoke instantly turned red as a note that he  _ had _ in fact forgotten something, although just as Neville began to rack his brain to remember what he’d forgotten Draco came over and snatched the glass ball from his hands. 

Harry and Ron instantly were on their feet to defend Neville, but Addeline supposed that it was more due to their hatred for Malfoy. Luckily Professor McGonagal was over before anything could start. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Malfoy’s got my Rembrall, Professor.” 

Malfoy scowled and dropped the ball onto the table. 

“Just looking,” he said, and he sauntered off with those laggies of his Crabbe and Goyle. Addeline hates the lot of them. They were so proud of where they came from, but those were the people who made her into the outcast she was. 

That afternoon they had walked out onto the grounds for their first flying lesson, a perfect day for it breezy but it wasn’t horrible. The good mood that had been rising in her all day was dissipating as she saw the Slytherins already waiting on the front lawn. 

She grumbled to herself and waited for the lesson to be over. Listening to the instructions of Madame Hooch, remembering every single word. 

Then when the time came Addeline stuck her hand over one of the brooms that George Weasley apparently had issues with. Then said “up” and after only one failed attempt her broom slammed into her palm. She waited for further instructions but she was just itching to get onto her broom. 

Sadly just as they were about to kick off from the ground and float for a moment Neville pushes off hard, always so scared that one was. Addeline did become worried when he was wasn’t coming back to the ground he just kept rising. He moved up towards the sky higher and higher, and then he twisted and slipped off them broom. Addeline turned her head wincing as she heard the sound of Neville smacking against the ground. There was an obvious crack, and Addeline turned her head fearing that the worst had happened but their teacher had said it was merely a broken wrist. 

Their teacher gave them strict instructions not to move while she brought Neville to Madame Pomfrey. Still no sooner than they were out of earshot, did Malfoy start his own class on acting like a prick. 

As he began mouthing off about Neville and the other Slytherins joined in, Pavarotti Patill stuck up for their absent housemate. 

“Ooh sticking up for Longbottom?” Said a Slytherin girl Addeline had not yet met. “Never thought  _ you’d  _ like fat little cry babies, parvati.” 

Addeline shifted and held her broom tighter, being cruel and unjust towards people is something Addeline could never stand for. 

“Look!” Said Malfoy farting forward and snatching something out of the grass. “It’s that stupid thing Longbottom’s gran sent him,” 

Of course Potter stepped forward and said “Give that here, Malfoy!” 

Malfoy smirked and tilted his head a little towards her and then his smirk grew. “What do you think,  _ Black _ , what should I do with Fatbottoms toy,” 

Addeline went rigid her knuckles were now white as she gripped her broom and her jaw was set. She stepped closer to Malfoy her nostrils flaring and the grass beneath her was completely still though the rest on the grounds were still flowing freely. 

“I think you should back off Malfoy, you’re not in a position to make fun,” she growled and Malfoy did for a second look scared. 

“Now I think I’ll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find-how bout’- up a tree?” 

“Give it  _ here _ !” Harry yelled, but Malfoy jumped up onto his broom, and his tales weren’t just fiction Malfoy could fly well. He flew over to an oak and taunted Harry. 

Hardy mounted his broom and both Hermione and Addeline said “no!” 

Hermione walked over to him “Madame Hooch told us not move-you’ll her is into trouble,” 

It didn’t matter though Harry took off and Addeline was almost hoping he’d knock that Malfoy off his broom. It would make Gryffindor lose points, but still it could be worth it. 

Harry and Malfoy flew and zoomed after one and other and Addeline started to silently root for Harry. The other girls were gasping and screaming the higher the boys got. Hermione gripped Addelines sleeve. 

“They’re going to get hurt and both Gryffindor  _ and _ Slytherin in trouble,” 

Ron however was whooping and cheering on his friend. Harry caught up to Malfoy and it appeared as if the two were talking loudly. Harry took off toward Malfoy like an arrow that had just been loosed. Malfoy barely dogged him and even then Harry turned quickly to face him. They raked for a moment and then as if it were a last resort Malfoy threw the ball as hard as he could, before going back to the ground. 

Addeline didn’t pay any mind to what Harry was doing she marched right up to Malfoy to set him straight. “I don’t care who you think you are Malfoy, but you better keep to yourself or else,” 

Malfoy shrank for a second before contorting his face into a grimace “what are you going to do….freak!” 

She stepped even closer than she already was and lowered her voice “we all know what I can do,” she quickly turned and stomped off. 

Hermione caught up to her after the lesson was over filling her in on how McGonagall had carted Harry off and then Ron was groaning about how happy Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were. 

“Those three deserve a right thumping, I can’t believe they got away with that. It’s not like McGonagall is gonna go easy on him like Snape would those three. Now they’re gonna walk about like they own the place,” Ron ranted. 

“They don’t though, and no matter how high and mighty Malfoy thinks he is, we all know he isn’t that special,” Addeline tried to calm Ron down. 

“I just wish he’d get what’s coming to him,” Ron kept going and the boys all chimed in with their opinions. 

“I think they were both idiots,” Hermione told her. 

“Harry was only trying to help Neville and honestly I don’t blame him, Malfoy is a rat if I ever saw one,” 

“Why do  _ you  _ hate Malfoy so much?” Dean Thomas asked her. 

Addeline fidgeted with her robe and looked at the ground “I just think he’s rude is all,” she looked over at Ron for a moment hoping he’d change the subject. 

Luckily he complied. “I think the whole lot of Slytherin is mental,”

“Me mum told me about Draco’s dad being a Death Eater under the Imperius curse is that true,” Seamus asked her tapping her elbow so she’d hear him. 

“I don’t know for sure but what I do know is that my father isn’t fond of them,” Addeline straightened, she was immensely proud to be her father's daughter, he was brave and fought for good in the end. 

“Crazy to think all that really happened,” Hermione said. 

“Yeah,” Addeline smiled. 

“Thank goodness it’s over,” Dean replied. 

“Yeah….”Addeline brought a hand to her mark. 

She couldn’t help the chill that went down her spine or the slight itch on her mark. It’s over, thats what they all say. They repeat it like prayer, the whole public desperate to move on from the horrors of the past, but still...there were to many remnants, all these strings left untied.

She shook her head and plastered a smile on her face, “at least Neville will still have his remembrall when he comes back,” 

* * *

At dinner, all the boys were crowded around Harry the entire table was excited about his new position as Seeker on the Quidditch team. Fred and George were talking about their position as beaters. 

She couldn’t help but listen in as she ate her chicken, her father had taken her to one or two games. Her favorite team was Bulgaria, although she knew better than to admit that in the middle of Scotland. 

Not too long and Malfoy came over to poke at Harry and Addeline didn’t even attempt to hide her eavesdropping. She knew that those two would only ever egg each other on until one of them got expelled or worse. 

“I’d take you anytime on my own,” said Malfoy. “Tonight, if you want. Wizard’s duel. Wands only—no contact. What’s the matter? Never heard of a wizard’s duel before, I suppose?” He snickered. 

“Of course he has,” said Ron puffing his chest out and spinning around to face the snake. “I’m his second, who’s yours?” 

The blonde boy sized his friends up “Crabbe,” who was undoubtedly the larger of the two. “Midnight all right? We’ll meet you in the trophy room; that’s always unlocked.” 

As soon as the other boys made it back over to their own table Addeline looked over at the two boys beside her. 

“You can’t be serious? You aren’t actually going to fight him?” She asked. 

“I don’t even know what a wizard's duel is? And what do you mean you’re my second?” Harry asked Ron 

“Well, a second’s there to take over if you die,” Ron explained casually and by Harry’s reaction it was too casual. Ron must have noticed because he began trying to comfort Harry saying that they both didn’t know enough magic to do real damage. 

“That doesn’t matter, this is Malfoy we’re talking about the git never plays by the rules. He will go for you somehow and try to get you and our house into trouble,” Addeline pleases 

“She has a point,” Hermione spoke up “you  _ mustn’t  _ go wandering about the school at night, you’ve already gotten in trouble once today. This is selfish,” Hermione kept protesting. 

“Well it’s none of your business,” said Harry. 

Hermione must have struck a nerve there so Addeline put her hand on her friends arm to tell her to stop. 

“I still don’t think you should go, but if you do be smart,” Addeline finished before standing up from the table and turning to Hermione, "I’m going to go take a shower so you can stay here."

“I think I’ll go to the common room,” Hermione sent a nod towards the boys and Addeline gave her a supportive smile in return. 

On her way out she made sure to see if Filch was there, and he was in the corner petting the infernal cat of his. _Honestly it’s not right his relationship with that fur ball._

She remembered what she’d read and it was important that she find it important that she knew the tunnels. In the journal she’d found in the baseboard in his old room. Filch had confiscated it in their seventh year, he had cornered them in the dungeons after Snape had learned of one of their plans. They were trying to get some food for an after Quidditch match party and Filch was waiting for them. They ran until he’d got them into a room with no escape, they’d gone into it hoping he would just pass by but the damn cat was smarter than anybody realized. 

If she was going to help Harry tonight, and save her house from punishment  _ and  _ embarrassment, then she needed the Marauders Map, no way around it. 

She hurried towards Filch's office ducking and hiding so that no one saw her. She wasn’t sure but she believed that some of the portraits reported to Filch. He was such an abuser of power. Even with the little amount he had. 

She kept walking and went up a small staircase hidden round a corner and then ran down the hallway to get to room 234-00 knowing it had to be there. No one else knew about it, that much Sirius was sure of at least that what she’d discerned from his journal. 

She threw her hood up and quickly slipped into the room after making sure no one was looking. She kept it on inside just in case there was something in there to monitor for Filch. 

She looked at all the files cabinet after cabinet of students and one draw just labeled Fred and George Weasley. This must be all the trouble students have caused, Fred and George did deserve their own drawer. She finally found a drawer labeled “Confiscated and Highly Dangerous”.

_ Well if there’s one place for the map it’s right there.  _

She opened up the drawer and found  _ a lot  _ of stuff. Most looked as though they were Weasley inventions, pranks, or charms. She rummaged through the drawer as quickly as she could but did her best to be thorough. 

In the end she slammed the door shut. Nothing in there and there is no other place it could be. Filch probably didn’t know how to open it and definitely how useful it was. 

She got out there huffing and mad.  _ Who else knew about the Map? Who has it? What are they using it for? How did they know how to get into it?  _

If only she could go back to the Journal, but her father had helped her pack so there wasn’t a way to sneak them with her. He almost never spoke of his brother, it was obviously painful for him when he did.

The only reason she loved them so much was because of how he spoke of his friends, her Uncle Remus and his condition. They had all become Anmagi to help him, it was so touching. 

She huffed looking back at door wondering if there was something she’d missed in there but decided that it was best to leave it alone 

She decided to go and take a shower otherwise Hermione would question her, and she didn’t enjoy lying to the only friend she had. 

* * *

“I’m going to stop them,” Hermione told her. 

“You know they won’t listen, the best we can do is help them not get caught,” Addeline put her shoes on still in her pajamas. 

She couldn’t help but laugh to herself. The two girls looked as if they would never speak to each other at the moment. While Hermione was in a soft pink robe and a simple set of pajamas, Addeline had a grey robe covering an old shirt and a pair of shorts. Nothing showed their differences like their clothes. 

“You can’t be serious,” Hermione looked at her shocked. 

“They never listen to those two, we will try to persuade them but just in case I’m going to follow them and make sure they stay out of trouble,” Addeline explained 

Hermione contemplated it for a moment “I suppose there isn’t another option,” she relented. 

“Sadly,” Addeline stated as they headed down the stairs. 

Soon enough Ron and Harry came down and Hermione in true fashion flicked on the lamp alerting the two to their presence. 

“ _ You!”  _ said Ron furiously. “Go back to bed! We’re fine!” 

“I wanted to tell your brother,” Hermione snapped causing Addeline to drop her head into her hand. “Percy—he’s a prefect, he’d put a stop to this.” 

Harry just nudged Ron “Come on,” 

Addeline was glad that at least this might make her an outcast to those two again.

Hermione persisted following them out past the door “Don’t you two  _ care _ about Gryffindor, do you  _ only _ care about yourselves,  _ I  _ don’t want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you’ll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about switching spells,” 

“Go away.” 

Addeline leaned in the doorway “You’ve warmed them Hermione, that’s all we can do. If they get into trouble it’ll be their heads not ours,” she stepped forward and the door closed. “But just remember what she said,” Addeline didn’t like how those two treated Hermione, like a nuisance. 

They turned around to go back to bed but the fat lady wasn’t there. “You’ve got to be joking,” Addeline walked forward and pressed on the portrait. 

“Looks like it’s all our heads,” Ron laughed. 

“Hermione let’s stay here and wait for her to come back,” Addeline looked to the girl hoping she’d remember the plan. 

“That’s a great idea you do that,” Harry rolled his eyes and nudged Ron to come with him. 

The girls hung back until the boys were at the end of the corridor, then just as she'd planned Addeline followed them Hermione rolled her eyes but followed as well. 

The boys stopped and were talking to someone so Addeline put her hand out to get Hermione to stop too. 

“Oh no!” The other person said and pointed at them. 

_ Great! _ The two girls walked forward. 

“Can’t you leave us alone!” Ron whined. 

“Calm down,” Addeline rolled her eyes. “We figured that if we stay outside the trophy room and act as look outs then there’s a better chance you won’t get into trouble,” she explained. “This way we all work together, and Malfoy is outnumbered,” 

Harry looked at her for a moment and she couldn’t tell what for. “It makes sense and this way if Malfoy does try to pull something you can be outside to stop him from getting away,” He nodded. 

“Then let’s go,” she motioned for them to move forward. 

“Where are we going?” Neville asked. 

“Harry has a duel with Malfoy,” Ron explained. 

“Oh,” Neville gulped. 

Ron looked at the three tagalongs. “If any of you get us caught, I’ll never rest until I’ve learned that Curse of Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on each of you.” 

Addeline stifled a laugh that was going to escape her and nodded. Ron acted tough but from all the stories she’d heard that all he could do was act, she still wouldn’t put it past him to retaliate. 

They all walked as quietly as possible hardly making any noise at all as the moved through the eerily quiet halls of the castle. The perfect stone bathed in moonlight making it seem like something out of a picture or a film. They eventually made it to the trophy room apparently before Malfoy and his minions. 

Her and Hermione stood outside the room as promised to keep a lookout, Addeline sat there leaning against the wall balancing in foot and turning a little from side to side. Hermione stood rigidly against the brick her arms crossed and her face in a scowl. 

“If we get in trouble for their stupidity,” Hermione whispered to her. 

“We’re here to make sure that doesn’t happen,” Addeline calmed her friend down. 

That’s when she heard it those unmissable footsteps, they were followed by the same voice that always come from a cat. Filch was coming. 

“Filch!” She grabbed Hermione and headed into the Trophy room. “Filch, get to the back go!” 

The group of Gryffindors all ran to the back corner of the room all shushing and stepping on each other to be unseen. 

“Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner.” Filch spoke to his cat.  _ Seriously unhealthy.  _

Addeline nodded to the door at Harry and Ron and they nodded back she grabbed Hermione and Neville and the children ran for it. 

They creeped down a gallery that had all these suits of armor. Addeline and Hermione were holding each others hands. Nevvile was shaking by himself, and Addeline would have talked to him to try and calm him down, if she didn’t already know it would actually only make it worse. 

Neville then jumped and let out a yelp, he dragged Ron down with him and the two landed on a suit of armor. 

The group stood quiet for a split second realizing what had just happened. 

“RUN!!” Harry yelled and they all scrambled into a sprint, they ducked around the corner, through hallways, and corridors, all craning their head to see behind them every once in a while. Addeline pushed forward. 

“Come here!” She found the tapestry and opened it ushering her friends inside the passageway. 

“How did you know about that?” Ron asked her as they continued running. 

“Read about it in a book, at home,” she kept running her breath felt like fire in her lungs, and her legs were starting to hurt but there was no way she was going to stop. 

  
  


They came out of the passageway right by the charms classroom. She knew they were but also knew it was best at this point to keep that to herself. 

“I think we’ve lost him,” Harry spoke as he breathed in heavy breaths. 

He wasn’t in as bad shape as Neville who was bent over barely breathing the only sound she could hear was him trying to get air into his lungs. 

Hermione turned to the boys with a scowl, Addeline tried to tell her friend not to start something but she could get the words out just yet. 

“I- _ told _ -you,” Hermione got the words out gasping and clutching her chest. “I -told-you,” 

“We’ve got to get back to Gryffindor Tower,” said Ron “quickly as possible,” 

“Addeline was the one who was right not you,” 

“I said not to go!” Hermione furrowed her brows and pursed her lips together

“Addeline said Malfoy would trick us and he did!” Harry pointed out, and though he was not wrong now was not the time. 

“No!” Addeline stood up “ _Ron_ is right, we need to get back. Filch doesn't like Gryfinndor as is and it’ll be the house he checks first no question,” 

“Let’s go,” Harry and Hermione nodded in unison. 

But sadly the universe was against them that night they’d barely began heading towards their dorms when door knob rattled and  _ something  _ came shooting out. The rest of the group might have been confused but addeline knew exactly what was about to happen. 

Peeves looked at them a giggled a high and annoying laugh,  _ here we go _ “Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Nuaghty, naughty, you’ll get caughty,” 

Addeline pushed through her classmates and friend into the light. “Peeves-” 

“OH!” The poltergeist looped through the air “Up to no good Addy!” He snickered swirling around her. “About time you got into trouble on your own,” 

“And I promise to get into more with you if you please don’t give us away,” She bargained. 

The Poltergeist floated upside down, crossing his legs and drumming his finger against his jaw. “I don’t know, as much fun as it is stirring up trouble with you, by the way Snape’s reaction was priceless!” Addeline shuffled as the group turned to look at her stunned. “I don’t think I can ruin my own fun,” Peeves gave a wicked grin. 

“Even if we go after Filch’s office?” She countered, knowing Peeves love for tormenting the school’s caretaker. 

He chuckled spinning quickly to be right side up. “You’ve got yourself a deal young lady,” He reached out to shake her hand but just before she could shake it Peeves shot up like a rocket. 

“Changed my mind” he laughed. “STUDENTS OUT OF BED!” Peeves bellowed, “STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!” 

“Time to go!” She told her group and they ran as fast as they could down the hallway, crashing into a locked door. 

“This is it,” Ron whined as they all clamored over each other trying to get into the clearly locked room. “We’re done for!This is the end!” 

Addeline grabbed Hermione trying to push pass the boys “Get out of the way!” 

They could hear Filch heading towards them hurriedly, moving as quickly as she’d ever heard, she kept trying to get the boys out of the way. 

“Move over!” Hermione commanded catching onto Addelines plan. Her friend took her wand out and pointed it at the lock “ _ Alohomora!”  _

The lock clicked and the door swing open and they all piled in behind Hermione, but all quickly turned and pressed their ears to the door hoping they would get away with their trick. 

“Which way did they go, Peeves!” Filch asked, and Addy hoped her friend would be good to them, “Quick. Tell me.” 

“Say please.”

Addeline heaved a sigh of relief knowing the following routine Peeves usually pulled after that. “We should be fine,” 

“Don’t mess with me, Peeves, now  _ where did they go? _ ” 

“Shan’t say nothing if you don’t say please,” Peeves replied in that obnoxious sing song voice he did. Addeline smiled to herself and looked up her jaw dropping as she stepped forward but then freezing, everyone else still pressed against the door. 

_ This isn’t supposed to be here….. _

“All right - _ please.” _ the group held their breaths 

“Hey guys,” Addeline whispered. 

“NOTHING! Ha Haaa! Told you I wouldn’t say nothing if you didn’t say please! Ha haa! Haaaaaa!” And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in a rage. 

“Umm, you guys,” Addeline spoke up. 

“He thinks this door is locked,” Harry smiled. “I think we’ll be okay- get  _ off _ , Neville!” For Neville had been tugging on Harry’s bathrobe after Addeline had called for their attention. “ _ What?”  _

There in front of them was a large three headed dog that had most certainly wandered from a greek myth into Hogwarts. _ This is the third floor corridor and this large dog in front of them must be the reason the third floor corridor is off limits.  _

Addeline slowly stepped back. “I think we can all agree that Filch is preferable,” 

“Agreed,” Said Harry opening the door and grabbing the rest of their group out one by one as Addeline inched herself back towards the door the dog growling lowering the middle head towards her. “Come on!” Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her through slamming the door instantly shut behind them. 

They all started running again, for the third time that night but this time they all ran as fast as they could for fear of their lives truly being done for. Filch was gone thank Merlin, they headed faster and faster towards their house, they needed the protection that their tower provided. Finally reaching that wonderful portrait of the glorious Fat Lady on their lovely Seventh Floor. 

“Where on Earth have you all been?” The lady asked probably checking out their present state of flushed faces, all out of breath, but still in their pajamas. 

“Nevermind that - pig snout, pig snout,” Harry got the password out through some more heavy breathing. 

They all tried to get some air into their lungs while they walked into the common room plopping themselves onto the floor, or chairs anything they could rest on. They all stayed silent as they let their bodies calm down, Addeline wasn’t sure Neville was gonna make it. 

The second Ron got back to normal though he began on a rant “What do they think they’re doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?” He huffed “If any dog needs exercise, that one does.” 

“You don’t use your eyes, any of you, do you? Hermione snapped “Didn’t you see what it was standing on?” 

“The floor?” Harry asked snarkily “I wasn’t looking at its feet I was too busy with it’s heads.” 

“No,  _ not  _ the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It’s obviously guarding something.” 

Hermione stood up straight and grabbed Addelines hand. “I hope you’re pleased with yourselves. We all could have been killed- or worse expelled,” Ron made a face at that remark and Addeline had to try not to laugh. “Now if you don’t mind, we're going to go to bed,” 

“ _ Well, thanks for the help _ ,” Harry gruffed and rolled his eyes. 

The girls walked up the stairs to heir beds in silence and just before they got to their door Hermione stopped. 

“You were the one who helped Peeves mess up Snape’s office weren’t you?” The girl asked and Addeline turned slowly facing the ground. 

“I was,” She swallowed and hoped that this wouldn’t ruin her friendship with Hermione. 

“Why?” 

Addeline looked up hope rising a little in her gut. “He was so unfair to us, so mean and unjustly cruel. I have issues with people like that, and Peeves found me trying to calm down after the first potions class. He a;ways knows how to get me into trouble ...I just couldn’t say no to giving him what he deserved,” Addeline tried to explain why she had done that risky horrible prank. “I know it was stupid, but it just felt  _ good _ ,” 

Hermione nodded as she listened. “I won’t tell anyone that you did what you did, but just don’t ever get caught, because they’ll know I’m lying if they ask me anything,” 

Addeline couldn’t help the smile that blossomed onto her face. “Thank you Hermione,” 

* * *

The next morning Hermione had declared before they went to breakfast that she didn’t want to speak to Harry or Ron anymore. The girls had woken up late and had not the greatest night because of them. 

At the table in the dining hall Hermione and Addeline kept to themselves like they normally did, the look on Malfoy’s face was enough to make that day good enough for her. She couldn’t help but laugh and nudge Hermione to point out the biggest scowl she’d ever seen on anybody. Hermione laughed a little too. They rolled their eyes. 

Addeline tried to eat her breakfast in peace but something kept bugging her about yesterday. 

_ Who had the Marauders Map?  _


	5. Cruelness and Kindness

It had been after potions, Addeline was going to take some time to be with Hermione to review the lesson, Snape barely answered any questions that a Gryffindor student had so they were basically on their own. 

“I can’t believe it either,” A girl spoke as they brushed past Addeline and Hermione, but she sneered over her shoulder “To let a Death Eater into this school is a safety hazard beyond measure,” 

  
  


“Excuse you!” Addeline blurted before she could cool her thoughts, she stopped and so did Hermione and the two Slytherin girls in front of them. 

“Oh please don’t do anything to me!” The girl pretended to cower in fear her laughter leaking through her lie as it went. 

A small crowd had begun to form around them, Malfoy and his lackeys enjoying the show, Ron and Harry just waiting for the chance to go after them. 

“Addeline would never hurt anyone!” Hermione stepped into the conversation. 

“Stay out of this you freak!” The girl spat. 

“Don’t you dare,” Addeline growled. 

“Oh have I angered you, I hope I’ll survive,” The girl kept her fake terror act up causing Addeline’s fists to clench and go white knuckled around her books. 

The crowd around them was now the entire class. She knew that she’d given this girl exactly what she wanted, a whole audience to watch her performance. 

“I would never hurt you, but maybe you should think before you speak,” Addeline tried to be nice and tried to reverse the situation. 

“You  _ are _ a Death Eater though, who knows what you could do. She’ll probably snap at any moment and take out half of the school,” The slytherin snipped. 

“Watch it Pansy wouldn’t want to encourage her,” The girls friend laughed. 

Addeline was at the end of her rope she stepped forward. “I’d listen to her, because who knows, maybe I do snap and take out half the school. I wouldn’t want to be on that list now would I,” She bared her teeth as she spoke and could see for the first time genuine fear in Pansy’s eyes. 

“Miss Black,” A cold voice sounded from behind her, her heart dropped to her feat. “Threatening a fellow classmate, inexcusable,” Snape grabbed her arm. “Let’s see what the headmaster has to say,” 

Some Gryffindor students immediatly started shouting up in her defense which did warm her heart a little. 

“I didn’t do anything wrong, she was provoking me, she was saying I shouldn’t be in the school, that I was dangerous and I’m not!” 

“Apparently you are!” Snape tried to heave her forward. 

She wrenched her arm free “And why is that! I didn’t ask for this! And you just watched! YOU’RE A COWARD!” She screamed tears pricking her eyes. 

She turned on her heel and slammed through the mass of students clamoring over them until she was free and kept running. 

“Miss Black!” Snape shouted hurrying after her, but Addeline was much smarter than he was that much she knew. 

She curved into corners, slipping into the shadows of the dungeons, and pushing her feet hard into the ground her chest heaving with each breath. She knew she was way ahead of him by the time she got to the ornate door with curtains on either side. She ducked behind the curtain and kept running down the long and dark path. 

She knew she was alone now so she allowed the tears to stream down her face. She knew she had done everything wrong in that situation and that she shouldn’t let the things people say and do get to her but she loved Hogwarts, for the first time in her life she had friends this was the only place she belonged. 

Sometimes it was all too much the mothers pushing their children away from her on the street, the ministry workers constantly evaluating her, the tests, the torturous days when they tried to remove her mark, the constant supervision. 

Addeline kept running though ultimately it was at a much slower pace, she had really hoped this would be different. There will always be people like that in the world, but there was no reason she had never done anything Pansy. 

She began battling with herself as she saw the light at the end of the tunnel coming through the slats in the old wood of the door. She climbed the steps and pushed up on the door. The sun began beaming down on her. 

She huffed and slammed the door down again. 

“It’s completely unfair,” She croaked leaning against the stone wall of the Paddock. “I hate all of this,” 

She heard a twig snap and drew her wand wiping her face with the sleeve of her robe. “Who’s there? I know how to conjure hexes!” 

“I won’t hurt you,” a quiet voice sounded from around the corner. 

“What?” Addeline lowered her wand and stepped forward. “Did you just say  _ you  _ won’t hurt  _ me _ ,” 

“I promise.” The voice answered again. 

Addeline turned the corner to meet a light blonde girl, skinny, in a Ravenclaw uniform, who for some reason had a bushel of apples,and appeared to also be in her first year. 

“My name is Addeline Black,” She swallowed and brushed herself off quickly, and smeared her tears away sniffling hopelessly. She probably looked as crazy as she felt. 

“Oh I’m well aware of that, it's very nice to meet you,” the girl set down the bushel and wandered her way over to Addeline, sticking out her hand with the warmest smile Addeline had ever seen. “My name is Luna Lovegood,” 

“It nice to meet you as well,” Addeline shook Luna’s hand. 

“What’s upset you?” Luna headed back to the apples picking them up and then returning to stationary Gryffindor. 

“Oh you needn’t worry about it, it’s nothing too bad,” Addeline put her hand back into the folds of her robes. 

“People don’t like me too much either, they keep taking my shoes,” 

Addeline looked down to notice Luna was indeed bare foot. “That’s horrible,” She furrowed her brows. “You should learn a protection charm, I know they might be advanced but with enough practice you could get it down, or have an older student help,” 

“I’ll look into that, thanks,” Luna smiled again and turned heading towards the forest. “Lovely to have met you miss Black,” 

“Wait,” Addeline called to the girl. “We’re not allowed to go in there!” 

“I’m not going too far,” The girl called back and walked merrily into the  _ forbidden _ forest. 

Addeline stood in her place for a moment contemplating what to do, Luna seemed like she could be heading happily into trouble, or exploring something exciting.  _ What are the apples for?  _ She looked up at the castle; she was already in enough trouble she really shouldn’t dig herself in any further. Then something in her stirred, she was already in trouble why go back now.

She felt the little self control she had breaking apart. She’d been behaving this entire time, mostly, and she was doing excellently in her classes, this was the only time she’d ever done anything to actually harm anyone, and she hadn’t even harmed her she was provoked! She liked to have fun, she longed for peace and quiet, the countryside, she liked pranks and charms, and maybe if she wasn’t walking on eggshells all the time she wouldn’t have snapped the way she did.

She finally moved running after the curious girl she’d just met “Wait for me please,” she called and Luna stopped turning and waiting just as she had asked. 

When she’d finally caught up to her she followed silently wondering in thoughts of where she was headed, her curiosity was distracting her while her imagination mended her wounds. 

There was eventually a small clearing in a lightly wooded edge of the forest, the only issue was that’s all there was…

“Luna? What are we meant to be doing with the apples?” Addeline asked leaning up against a tree taking off her shoes, she had always loved running in the muck and mud it felt freeing. 

“They’ll come soon they aren’t quite used to visitors,” Luna sat down sighing peacefully. 

Even though Addeline felt only moments ago as if the whole world was against her, she couldn’t help but soak in the peace from Luna, the girl did radiate it. 

“Do you mind?” Addeline asked, gesturing to the spot beside her companion. 

“Of course not,” Luna smiled moving the bushel so that Addeline had more room to sit beside her. 

The two sat wordless for enough time the Addeline’s thoughts had begun to drift back to what was awaiting her at the castle. She began trying to distract herself by focusing on her surroundings, the leaves spinning to the ground in the wind, the bright oranges and deep reds cascading around one another. They smelled pretty, as did the fir’s lingering in the distance, the lake water too but only a hint of it. Her favorite was the coolness of the forest floor on her feet and the wind that tickled and danced along her bare skin. She closed her eyes savoring it’s touch. 

That’s when she heard movement. 

Instinctively her hand went to her wand, and she squared her shoulders. Her eyes opened a mere moment after scanning the woods for whatever was coming for them. She put her other hand down ready to push up and go for those lurking behind the trees. 

“You needn’t worry,” Luna whispered. 

Addeline didn’t lower her wand or move herself from the position she was in, her thoughts still questioning if they were really safe. She kept her sight trained on the treeline noticing movement but not seeing any figures or shapes yet.

“I assure you it’s quite alright,” Luna stood grabbing an apple from the sack and rolling it to the center of the clearing. Addeline watched the apple like a predator and it’s prey waiting for something, anything to happen. 

She did not expect a dark gangly mare to wobbly run forward kneeling awkwardly down to eat the fruit. 

“Thestrals,” She smiled putting her wand away again and her body finally relaxed. 

“They don’t get much attention so I save apples to bring to them,” Luna grabbed the bushel and walked forward rolling another one out. The mare’s parent had now followed caring for it’s young. 

“How’d you know I’d be able to see them?” Addeline stood brushing herself off and slowly following Luna towards the sweet creature. 

Luna looked back, handing Addeline an apple. “My mom had an experiment go wrong when I was young,” 

“You are young,” Addeline stated slowly walking up to some more coming out of the woods, holding up her apple out to an older thestral that’s wings were slightly dragging. “And that’s not what I asked,” She smiled a little gesturing for another apple but Luna wasn’t paying her any mind feeding the Thestrals the sack already extended towards Addeline. 

“I know but I didn’t want you to feel bad, it’s not  _ uncommon _ to see them,” Luna still paying all her attention to the creatures. 

“It’s not common either,” Addeline muttered to herself grabbing four apples and holding them carefully in her arms as she extended one to another Thestral. “I didn't know I could see them until I spotted one on our first Holiday to France, it scared me horribly and I had nightmares for days. My father didn’t want to tell me why I could see them at first…” She took another apple towards the older Thestral but a mare jumped up and grabbed it from her hand and she laughed as its lips tickled her palm. “When I found out it was because I had watched death, it didn’t scare me...in fact,” She hesitated not sure if her new acquaintance would understand. 

“What?” Luna asked, coming up beside her, placing two more apples into her arms and turning her head towards Addeline, focusing once again on her. 

“It made me feel as though my parents, my birth parents that is, were watching over me,” She blushed slightly looking away and handed out the apples hastily. 

“That’s lovely,” Luna softly pet one of the older Thestrals, it leaned happily into her touch. 

Addeline spun on her heel facing the other girl, “You.. really think so?” 

“Most people fear them, they are considered dangerous, even though they are quite gentle, and sweet if you ask me,” 

“You can borrow my shoes if you want walking back to the castle, I like mud so I won’t be bothered,” 

“That’s very kind, but I also enjoy the feeling of the natural floor,” Luna explained, folding up the sack gently. “But we should head back it’s almost supper time,” 

“It can’t be,” Addeline looked up at the sky that was in fact darkening.  _ Oh now I'm expelled for sure. _

“Don’t worry they’re having pudding tonight,” Luna called to her as she was already heading back. 

Addeline walked quickly to catch up to the minor distance Luna had on her. “Thank you for showing me that Luna, it was nice to see them,” 

“I’m glad you came. It's nice to make new friends,” Luna smiled brightly not fully realizing the impact her words had on Addeline and if she did, she didn’t want Addeline to be embarrassed by how touched she looked. 

* * *

“Found you!” She heard Malfoy’s ugly voice screech as she rounded the corner towards Gryffindor Tower. He lunged forward to grab her but she simply ducked out of his way. 

“Leave me alone Malfoy,” She didn’t growl or threaten, she simply stated with a slight side eye as she stepped away from him. “I’m going to speak to Professor McGonagall before dinner I only wanted to get new shoes,” 

Malfoy spun as she walked off “What happened to your shoes?” 

As she walked up the steps though it appeared she wasn’t going to get the time to grab her extra pair, she cursed herself silently for leaving her other pair by the woods. McGonagall, Dumbledoore, and  _ Snape _ , were bickering in front of the common room door. Correction: McGonagall and  _ Snape  _ were, Dumbledoore was entertained. 

“Headmaster Dumbledoore, Professor McGonagall I’m sorry for the trouble I caused,” She excluded Snape purely because if he was going to be selective then so could she. The bickering ceased as they evaluated the girl and her muddy foot state. 

“What on earth happened to you my dear?” McGonagall asked. 

“Oh I went exploring with another student she helped me calm down, I know I acted out and I’m sorry,” She folded her hands behind her back, bringing her shoulders in and lowering her gaze. 

“Threatening another student and insulting faculty requires more than just an apology,” Snape spat, his foul voice causing Addelines hairs to go on end. 

“I’m willing to apologize to Pansy, Headmaster,” She persisted. 

“She should be given a month's detention, and 50 points taken from Gryffindor house,” The Slytherin house leader interjected. 

“And what for Ms. Parkinson, she berated another student to the point of self-defense, what shall her punishment be Severus?” McGonagall questioned. 

“My entire class states she didn’t say anything,” Snape straightened 

“My entire house states otherwise, in fact one of my most trustworthy students was in tears over the ordeal,” 

“Miss Granger is an exemplary student but she has been known to speak out of turn,” Snape debated. 

Addeline held back her retort and anger gripping her hands into tight fists, she was angry at Snape for saying Hermione's attempts to answer questions in class were out of turn were bad enough, but the fact that she hadn’t thought of what she’d done to her friend made her furious with herself. 

“That will be quite enough Minerva, Severus. It seems a small spat has erupted into an event. I think I shall settle this evenly twenty points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin, for berating, insulting, and loss of uniform,” Dumbledoore nodded towards Addelines bare feet. 

“Headmaster I must insist she be given further punishment,” Snape kept arguing as McGonagall extended an arm for Addeline to follow her into the tower. 

“For what Severus, this is her first infraction,” 

“That we know of,” 

“I don’t know what else you’re referring to,” Dumbledoore spoke as they walked through the portrait and into the common room. 

“Though it was very wrong indeed of you to insult Professor Snape in front of a class no less, you did not deserve the treatment you got now clean yourself up and know that this is the last time I expect to see you like this miss Black,” McGonagall gave her an icy stern glare but her lips weren’t pursed in fact if you looked hard enough you could see the tiniest up turn in the corners of her mouth. 

“I promise Professor McGonagall,” Addeline looked at the ground woefully. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” She said as she left. 

“You’re alright!” Addeline heard as someone slammed themselves against her back wrapping the arms around her shoulders. The amount of hair burrowing itself into her shoulderblades told her that Hermione had been waiting for her. 

She turned and hugged her friend back smiling. “I am, sorry for causing so much trouble I didn’t mean for it to get this out of hand,” 

“Don’t be it was hilarious watching Snape duck all over the castle like a mad man,” One of the twins quipped from behind Hermione's hair. 

The two girls separated and Addeline saw how full the common room actually was, even seven years were seated on the steps watching her intently. “Don’t worry I only got twenty points taken away and the same for Slytherin. Considering Snape wanted it to be fifty points and a month’s detention I’m thankful,” She huffed. Most of the group signed a heavy relief and she could hear some of them curse her for her actions, and other for the fact that she was even in the house at all, but it hurt a little less. 

“What happened to your shoes?” Ron asked, leaning over the armchair by the fire, Only the Weasleys and some of the first years staying in place as the rest of the house filtered out of the common room. 

“I left them out on the grounds by mistake,” She laughed looking at her horribly muddy feet wiggling her toes.

“How?” Hermione had looped her arm in with Addeline’s. 

“I got distracted,” 

“We’re lucky McGonagall intervened Snape, Malfoy, and Pansy were all up in a frenzy after you left saying you were going to get expelled,” Seamus told her. 

“I don’t think she’ll do that if it happen again, not that it will,” 

“Malfoy was hoping you’d be out of here he looked thrilled so I can’t wait to see his face when you stay,” Potter chimed in 

Addeline laughed, “He tried to catch me on my way up to the tower, he needs to get his head checked,” 

They explained to her how the teachers had searched the dungeons for her and then Saape had continued the search over the whole castle convinced she had slipped them somehow, and how many of the Slytherin first years were helping him at Malfoy’s request. Soon enough it was exactly time for dinner and Addeline still had no shoes on. 

“Oh before I forget there’s a letter on your bed, from your father it was there when I got back from class,” Hermione told her as Addeline headed for the stairs. 

“Oh thank you, I’m going to get shoes, save me a seat at the table?” 

“Of course,” 

Addeline could hear her stomach grumbling and hurried up the rough and cold stone steps. She smiled loving the fact that she was barefoot, she’d have to go barefoot more often before the cold and snow came. She rushed to her chest in the room looking for socks and shoes, she can bother cleaning her feet later. 

She looked up as she tied her laces and spotted the small envelope on her bed. It was indeed from her father.  _ Why hadn’t it come during breakfast?  _

She decide to open it in case it was a letter telling her to behave. She couldn’t imagine her father knew already of her latest exploits, but just in case she opened the envelope. 

  
  


_ My Darling Addeline  _

_ Headmaster Dumbledoore and I have set aside a date to try and remove your mark again, as well as the standard tests. It will be during the second to last quidditch game. I am sorry you’ll have to miss it but I figured it would be easier to explain not wanting to go to a game then missing a day of classes or freedom with your friends. I will be there of course, you needn’t worry. As well I figured to tell you that again the holiday this year will be in France considering how you’ve enjoyed the last couple of Christmases.  _

_ All my love,  _

_ Father  _

  
  


She gulped after reading the letter, she knew her father had hoped to sway her from worrying with the promise of another Christmas in France at the house there, but it was no use. She couldn’t help the dread that seeped into her bones and crackled through her veins. When they tried to remove her mark they were allowed to use any means necessary, even...illegal magic. She hands twitched for a moment at the thought. She swallowed her fear and stood heading to the great hall tossing the letter in the fireplace as she left the tower. 

_ No one needs to know... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the reasons I really wanted to write this story was because I wanted to get a more in depth look at the background characters, Luna is one of my favorite and I hope I wrote her well, it's my first time writing a HP fic so I'm still trying to get a good grasp on the characters. I also wanted a character that could change the story in some ways and add a little intrigue.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that came to me and the ideas of the trouble, and fun this character could do just kept flowing so I decided to put it out there, I love the books so no hate on them I promise, just thought this would be fun.


End file.
